Pokaż czy masz ten magnetyzm!
Vince: 'Witam was ponownie! W poprzednim odcinku grupa zawodników przyjechałą do naszej opuszczonej elektrowni. Powiem, że to był dzień pełen doznań... poznaliśmy... dość barną grupę postaci.. ''Westchnął i trochę nie wiedział co ma o tym sądzić. '' '''Vince: '''Cóż.. zadaniem były poszukiwania figurek no i było ciekawie. Nie zabrakło wybuchów, demolowania n atury i elektrowni.. zabawy z radioaktywną substancją no i oczywiście zabawy. No a co przyniesie dzisiejszy odcinek? Dowiecie się wkrótce! ''Zadanie niemonitorowane pojawi się 06.09.2013 około godz. 21-22. Do 05.09.2013 do 18:00 drużyny mają czas, żeby wykonać dodatkowe zadanie (umieszczone na końcu ostatniego odcinka). Drużyna która wygra oczywiście będzie miała ułatwienie. '' Pokój nr 2 ''Henry obudził się po koszmarach. Śniły mu się Kleiny wysysające mu mózg. Zrzucił się z łóżka z przerażenia. Poszedł do pokoju nr 3. Zauważył że Boris jeszcze śpi. Postanowił zrobić mu żart. Ściągnął mu piżamę(górę) w serduszka i Lucianą i posmarował jego klatkę miodem. Na miód nałożył pióra. Zapiął mu górę. Wyjął z piórnika marker wodoodporny i narysował mu ch*ja na czole, oraz wąsy. XD Przykrył go kołderką i poszedł. '''Henry: Ale łatwizna! Idiota z niego! <3 Junior II wstał wziął piłkę i poszedł kopać o Reaktor piłką, w między czasie coś wdychając. Junior II: I zajebiście! Luciana zauważyła nieobecność Juniora II, dlatego postanowiła zakraść się do jego pokoju. Luciana: 'Mrr, jak tu pięknie pachnie. <3 ''Złapała jego slipki i zaczęła się nimi bawić. 'Luciana: '''Podobno modne.. Biorę. :D ''Wyciągnęła jakiś worek i zaczęła wrzucać pełno różnych drobiazgów, należących do Juniora II. '''Luciana: Sprzedam w necie. <3 Będę bogata. <3 Pocałowała lustro w łazience, zostawiając na nim ślad szminki. Wyszła zadowolona. Luka wrócił do pokoju i położył się na łóżku, jarając skręta. :D Tymczasem obudziła się Maddie, która jakgdyby nic obejrzała się w lusterku Kimberly, poczym zrzuciła je na podłogę, przez co się potłukło. Ziewnęła, przeciągnęła się i uśmiechnęła chytrze. Maddie: 'W związku trzeba dbać o to, żeby każdy był szczęśliwy np. przez podarunki... Hmm... A jak jest się po związku, też powinno się to robić! Vince nadchodzę! >:D ''Ugryzła się jednak w język żeby wszystkich nie pobudzić. Wyszła na korytarz, a następnie podeszła do drzwi aprtamentu prowadzącego. Drzwi były zamknięte, jednak Maddie użyła spinki żeby się włamać. Rozgościła się w pokoju, w którym Vince pochrapywał. Maddie poszła nalać wody do szklaneczki, poczym rozmyśliła się i nalała mleka xD. Odkryła koc, pod którym leżał Vince, poczym i zamoczyła jego rękę w mleczku. Poszła do jego łazienki i napisała na lustrze szminką: Heheszki B))). Wyjęła z kieszeni kosmetyki i zrobiła Vince'owi stylówę. Maddie zrobiła z niego Vincentę xD. Pomyślała jeszcze co by mogła zrobić, jednak poszła już do pokoju. 'Maddie: '''Gdyby ktoś potrzebował odpowiedzi, byłam w łazience "przypudrować nosek"... ''Położyła się na łóżku i zaczęła rozmyślać, bo co innego miałą robić jak nie było komputera xD. Junior zerknął znad łóżka na nią. 'Junior II: '''Przypudrować nosek, he? Dalej taki brzydki jaki był, maleńka. '''Maddie: '''Tak się tylko mówi... Maleńki... I nie musisz mi przypominać że mam brzydki nosek, to akurat wiem, myślisz że dlaczego faceci za mną nie łażą? I tak wolę być jak na razie forever alone, wystarczy mi wrażeń z ATP. '''Junior: '''Trafiłaś na nieodpowiedniego, life is brutal. ''Wzruszył ramionami. '''Junior II: Ja raczej twierdzę, że sobie być rady nie dała już z "nie byciem forever alone". Maddie: 'To już tylko kwestia silnej woli i przeżyć, wystarczy się na ludziach przekonać i od razu da się zauważyć jacy są ludzie... Poza tym, sugerujesz mi coś, że się zakochałam w kimś? Jeśli tak to... Malutki, bardzo się mylisz, nie ma tu osób, które przekonałyby mnie na coś więcej niż psiapsielstwo... ''Junior prychnął. '''Junior II: Widzisz maleńka, łgać to potrafisz, z resztą faktycznie sami frajerzy tutaj, łatwi do wykopania. Więc, żadnej konkurencji tutaj nie ma. Maddie: '''To akurat prawda, jednak wolę się trzymać na uboczu żeby nikomu nie podpaść. Frajerzy mają to do siebie że działają w stadkach i jak się skrzykną to już pozamiatane. Jak na razie, jestem po niczyjej stronie. Może i nasza drużyna ma przewagę liczebną, ale to o niczym i tak nie świadczy. '''Junior II: W tej konkurencji akurat przewaga liczebna to zguba. Teoretycznie większe szanse na porażke. Więc, nie jestem z tego powodu zadowolony. Co pokaże przyszłość to pokaże, będe liczył na dobry wynik. Maddie: '''Tylko to nam zostało! Znając życie nasza "zgoda drużynowa" będzie nam "dobrze" wrużyła... Taa... Ja się teraz pytam, gdzie tutaj będzie współpraca. '''Junior II: Współpraca Ty sie słyszysz? Tu jest zbiór indywidualistów, zakłamańców i pseudofanów, jaka współpraca? Zgoda drużynowa, nikogo nie lubie i nikogo nie mam zamiaru tolerować. Tymczasem w pokoju była jeszcze Luna która tylko denerwowała się bo nie mogła znaleźć swojego telefonu. Luna: Co za łajzy, przeszukali moją walizkę i mi zapasowe telefony pozabierali. Fuu :( Znalazła poplamiony czymś swój stanik. Luna: Tego to już nie założę. Wyrzuciła go przez okno i słychać było huk. Luna: O matko! Dobrze że go nie założyłam bo mi by cyce rozsadziło O.o (Pokój Zwierzeń)Luna: 'Muszę być twarda i wytrwać w tym Czarnobylu. Moje przyrodnie siostry. Equella i Ludovica mają o wiele łatwiej w życiu. No ale one żyją w gorącej Hiszpanii a ja w zatęskłej dziurze noszące inicjały U.S.A. No ale cóż. Może się opalę w tym miejscu. Opalę się od radioaktywności ._. ''Luna spojrzała na pewną koleżankę z drużyny. Maddie. Podeszła do nie. 'Luna: '''Heeeej. :D Masz może porzyczyć stanik? Mój ktoś obślinił a potrzebuje jakiegoś. Za długo już chodzę bez niego. A tak poza tym to się nie przedstawiłam, Luna jestem. '''Maddie: '''Przebrzydły, okropny, poj... ''Zaczęła targać na strzępy liścik od Vince'a. 'Maddie: '''Mylisz się k***a! Głupia nie jestem i nie dam sobą pomiatać, locho! A tak... Jasne, jeśli chcesz to możesz pożyczyć, tylko mi oddaj potem. Pokój Nr. 1 ''Hildegarde wstała jako pierwsza i zaczeła grzebać śpiącemu Stanisławowi w nosie. '''Hildegarde: Hildegarde szukać śniadanie dla drużyna! <3 Hildegarde (Pokój Zwierzeń): Skoro Hildegarde zostać kapitan Hildegarde musieć dbać o drużyna! <3 Przyniosła kilka szczurów, i okładała nimi Stasia. Stasiek wybudził się. Do pokoju przyszedł Henry Henry: Hej Hildegarde. Zostawiłem niespodziankę na Borisie! <3 Stasiek: 'Oww, szczury <3. ''Zaczął je głaskać. 'Stasiek: '''Jakie to słodkie zwierzątka. <3. ''Hildegarde jednak połykała je jeden po drugim. '''Hildegarde: One nie być słodkie, tylko smaczne! <3 W ogóle to dlaczego ty mieć niebieskie włosy? Stasiek: '''Mogę Ci pokazać. B) Serio są smaczne? '''Hildegarde: Ty sam musieć najpierw spróbować! Wepchneła mu jednego do buzi. Stanisławowi otworzyły się oczy. Zaczął powoli rozgryzać szczura, powoli łamał mu kości, czuł jak jego kończyny przestawały się ruszać. Przeżuwał nieustannie. Czuł wypływającą krew z jego ciała, która była doskonałą popitką. W końcu połknął całego. Stasiek: 'One są genialne! <333 ''Schowała reszte w majtki, żeby ten czasem za bardzo ich nie polubił. '''Hildegarde: Jaka szkoda, że to już być ostatni. :c A teraz ty powiedzieć Hildegarde jak zrobić niebieskie włos! Stasiek: 'Musimy pójść do reaktora. <3 Idziesz? :D ''Hildegarde wróciła z całodniowych łowów do pokoju drużynowego z płótnem i radioaktywnymi maziami. Po chwili skończyła malować drużynową flage. '''Hildegarde: Gotowe! <3 Drużyna B.E.T.H. być najlepsza! ^^ Zrobiła dziure na środku pokoju i wbiła do niej flage. Hildegarde: Hmmm.. Wyjrzała przez okno, widząc wbiegającego do lasu Borisa, po czym wybiegła z pokoju. Apartament Prowadzącego W międzyczasie Vince siedział sobie na wodnym łóżku i zaczął rozmyślać. Vince: Oh dlaczegóż ja znów muszę kroczyć na tej ścieżce. Wstał i spojrzał na zdjęcie swojej Cathi. '' '''Vince: '''Właśnie nam obojgu dobrze się wiedzie i nagle okazuje się, że i Maddie się pojawiła. Oh.. dlaczego? Czy to ma być zemsta za me wybryki? Czyż wpadłem w szpony pożądania? Czy też chce napisać inny scenariusz dla mego losu? ''Zasłonił swoje czoło ręką i padł na poduszki. '' '''Vince:' Oh.. pozostaje mi nadzieja, nadziej że będzie dobrze. Chwycił po kwiat lili i wąchnął jej zapach. Vince: Eh.. muszę spoglądać w przyszłość, przyszłość która okazała się skarbem większym niż diament. Chwycił jedną z nich i przytulił. '' '''Vince:' Moja Cathi. <3 Mam nadzieję, że sobie radzisz na planie serialu. Westchnął i podszedł sobie do biurka i wyciągnął sobie czekoladki. '' '''Vince: '''No skoro mam chwilę dla siebie, czas by moje dzieło rozpisać. ''Wziął leżący obok długopis i swój zeszyt. Rozłożył sobie i zaczął pisać. Vince: 'Czyż to nie dziwn, że znów oboje się spotykamy? Czy to prawda, czy też kłamstwo? Czy naprawdę los coś ma knuć? Sprawiłem ci ból i ponownie cię widzę. Chciałbym cię utulić w swoje ramiona i przeprosić... Wiem, że w środku delikatna, jednak na zewnątrz twarda. ''Westchnął. 'Vince: '''Sumienie mi spokoju nie daje! To me fatum! Wciąż mglista i kręta, wciąż sprawiajaca niespodzianki... Maddie słowa kierując do ciebie, prosić o jedno mogę... oczyść swój umysł ze mnie jak i ja oczyścić chcię swój. Złagódżmy nasze gwożdzie przybite do naszych serc... Przepraszam... ''Wyrwał kartkę i wyszedł z swojego pokoju. Wszedł do pokoju zawodników i ukradkiem schował swoje wyznanie na łóżku Maddie, po czym zbiegł od razu do swojego pokoju. '' Pokój nr 3 ''Z tego zespoł jako pierwszy wstał Boris. Od razu zaczął się gimnastykować. Robił to tak by nie obudzić reszte zespołu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Boris: Jako ostatni znalazłem figrukę, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jestem tym słabym! Mam zamiar ich pokonać! Przyszedł do pokoju Henry Henry: Boris... Przebierz się... prawie pęka ze śmiechu ''Chyba nie będziesz latać w piżamie. ''I wyszedł śmiąc się w niebogłosy zaś Ebony jeszcze nie wstała z łóżka ,a potajemnie pisała motatki o innych uczestnikach. Korytarz Po wyjściu z pokoju Henry na początek poszedł do pokoju by coś wziąć. Na korytarzu był już ubrany i sam. Wpatrzył się w zdjęcie Kleina i westchnął ze smutkiem. '' '''Henry': Kochany Kleinie.. :C Henry się rozkleił. Henry: Nigdy się z tym nie pogodzę że wolisz hetero.. Zawsze cię będę kochać.. :C Henry w końcu z się zdenerwował i ocierając łzy zniszczył zdjęcie. Kiedy przestał ryczeć wybiegł z domku i pobiegł przed siebie. Zamknął na chwilę oczy.. I już go nie było. Zaginął. Reaktor W rzeczywistości Henry nie zaginął. Ukrył się na rdzeniu reaktora. Tam bowiem były małe drzwiczki w podziemiach do pewnego ocalałego i pięknego domu. Henry siedział na kanapie i oglądał rumuńskie telenovele. Henry: Nudy... Ehh.. Parking Na parking przyszedł ubrany Boris. Stanął sobie i patrzał się na budynek. Był w świetnej kondycji i miała zamiara zacząć biegać, ale przed tym zaczął się bardziej rozciągać. Boris: Czas poprawić sobie kondycje! Skończył i pobiegł w stronę lasu. Tuż za nim na czterech łapach biegała Hildegarde. Hildegarde: To znowu być ty? ^^ Hildegarde znowu zgłodnieć, a szczury nie wystarczyć. >:) Zaczeła się do niego zbliżać. Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki